My Little Adventures
by JacobWritesEverything
Summary: A story about random little adventures that come into my mind. Has no real backstory but will eventually, for now just enjoy my adventures with my friends in Equestria!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so you clicked on this story, thanks. Anyway this story is a compilation of things I randomly have popping into my head about MLP. I've been trying to make up reasons as to why my characters (Jacob), (Marcus), (John) are in Equestria but I just can't think of one. So I decided to make the good ideas first and eventually write a backstory, hope that's okay. Also this first chapter I very short and won't be my VERY best it's sort of for you guys to get my writing style, and for me to see if this story is going to go anywhere. Now onto the story!**

**P.S. I will EVENTUALLY write a backstory and then when I do I will probably be popping up with an ending shortly after, P.P.S. When I pop out with an ending, it may not be the actual end. I may rewrite scrapped, unfinished, or even revamp some of my ideas. That is if I think anyone actually reads this story, well I think not because I am a little bad at writing, but I wrote this page in like 5 minutes so I'm fast at typing. ANYWAYS onto the story.**

It was an average day for an 18 year old Caucasian Jacob, he woke up, put on his black aviator shades (like pilots wear to protect their eyes), went outside of his room, so graciously provided to him by Twilight Sparkle, said "Hi," to Spike her loyal dragon assistant. He exited the library and walked outside a few steps. He looked around and thought to himself;

_Man I still can't believe that I'm in a world filled with colorful talking ponies, and my 2 best friends are here with me._

He chuckled lightly and shook his head and then started walking to Sugarcube Corner, to visit his friend John. John his Caucasian 19 year old friend, they have been friends since he was 5 back in grade school.

He then thought back to his home world, and his house other friends and family. He thought back to his house, then to his computer which he used so often. Then to YouTube, THEN to the new comment system.

"That was utter crap." He said to himself still walking towards the sweet shop. He looked around and saw multiple ponies walking around him some giving a quick glance, a few nods, and even fewer 'hellos.' He straightened his white T-shirt and before he knew it he was at Sugarcube corner. He opened the door and walked in. There sat a few ponies, Marcus and John was behind the counter helping a pony by taking their order. Once he was finished he looked to see who entered and saw Jacob coming his way.

"'Sup bro?" he asked.

"Nothing much, how about you?"

"Eh, still earning my way through working for Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

"So what can I do ya for?"

"I'll just take a chocolate cupcake, and chocolate sprinkles."

"Got it, ok I'll have it in a jiffy." With that he went into the kitchen. And Jacob went and sat down with Marcus his 18 year old African-American friend.

"What's up Marcus?" Jacob asked him as he patiently waited for his cupcake.

"Nothing much, waiting for one of the girls to arrive." He said while looking at the door.

"Which one?"

"Twilight, she was going to tell me more about the culture of these ponies. She seemed like the right one to ask cause she's a major egghead." He said chuckling not seeing that the purple unicorn entered the sweet shop and heard everything.

"Ahem." She said getting their attention. Scaring both Jacob and Marcus, Jacob immediately standing up and walking over to a new chair and acting like he wasn't a part of the conversation in an instant.

"Eheheh, sorry Twilight. I didn't mean it." Marcus laughed nervously.

"It's no problem. I get called an egghead all the time." She said

"That's not something to tell your friends about."

"My friends are the ones who do it remember?" She said glaring at him.

"He he yeah…"

"Here's your cupcake Jacob," Pinkie said bouncing over to him with his tasty treat. "Don't forget to pay your 2 bits."

"I won't, trust me." He said about to eat his cupcake.

"Oki Doki Loki!" She said bouncing away as Jacob took a big chunk out of his cupcake.

"Dish ish vreally gud!" Jacob exclaimed while still chewing his cupcake.

"You should really finish chewing before you talk Jake." John said as he sat down next to Jacob at his table.

"Says the man who ate the entire Golden Coral buffet in 1 hour and yapped his lips the entire time." Jacob said as he finished his cupcake with his second bite. "Any way I have to get along to help Applejack with some apple bucking. Later guys!" He said to his 3 friends seated around the pastry shop.

"Hey you forgot to pay for the cupcake!" John called out to his already out of earshot friend. "Cheapskate." He said before noticing the bits placed out on the table. "My bad…" He said to himself and the not knowing Jacob.


	2. Da Horror Stori

**Sorry for the hiatus… even though no one reads my fanfictions…**

"After Night mare Moon was banished to the moon, Princess Celestia had no-"

"Twilight?" Marcus asked interrupting her.

"Excuse you I was trying to explain what you asked me to explain." She said a little snappy because of how late at night it was.

"Sorry but it's like 2:30 in the morning." Marcus said standing up and stretching.

"Really, wow we still have another 1,000 years to go through!" She said. "Sit back down we're almost done. Now where was I… oh yeah! As I was saying, Princess Celestia had no…"

_**Elsewhere 12:00 AM**_

"Man I wonder where Twilight and Marcus are." John said looking out at the sleeping Ponyville via the balcony in the Library.

"Eh we shouldn't over think it." Jacob said to his friend from behind a half-finished book. "I mean this is a nice town, nopony would hurt them."

"What if it wasn't a pony from Ponyville?" John said obviously overthinking it. "What if an animal from the Everfree forest wandered into town and hurt them."

"Them and only them?" Jacob questioned

"Why not, I mean you were attacked by a goose in the middle of a crowded park!" John said coming back inside.

"Okay first of all we promised not to ever bring that up." Jacob said glaring at John while closing his book. "Second of all, I had a baked croissant and those Geese had always hated me ever since I was born and hit them with bread as a 3 year old!"

"Dude how do you remember that kind of stuff?" John asked.

"I don't know. I don't care either now back to the point." Jacob said. "Why would they be the ones to be attacked why not somepony else?"

"Why not them? I mean if it could happen to anypony then why not them?" John countered. "I mean a group of parasprites could have come and carried them away, or maybe even have eaten them!"

"What if a Timberwolf came out and mauled them and they are lying somewhere in Ponyville with no one noticing them and they are really hurt?!" Jacob said getting sucked into overthinking it by John.

"Yeah I mean what if a Pegasus crashed into them and they got blow into the mountainside and died!" John said.

"Okay dude, that one was just impossible," Jacob said heading for the front door. "Come on lets go find them! "

"Dude why did you smile? We are in a friend crisis here!" John asked.

"Dude what are you talking about I didn't smile. "

"You did it again!"

"Whatever man lets go." So they headed off and 10 seconds later came back inside to grab their jackets because of how chilly it was outside.

"Brrr." Jacob said. I forgot that winter was starting. Can you believe we have to help clean it up at the end?"

"I know right. That's so cool." John said

"Yeah, only problem is that they are probably gonna sing about it. :/" Jacob said

"There you go again with the faces!" John said getting a weird look from Jacob, "Anyway, that's the one problem with this world, EVERPONY and I do mean EVERYPONY sings."

"Yeah, anyway where could they be?" Jacob said looking around them for Marcus and Twilight.

"Yeah I mean it's not like they are still at Sugarcube Corner." John said as they walked right past it not noticing Marcus holding a 'Help Me!' sign in the window. "I mean who would talk for 12 hours?"

"I did once, that's why I skipped school for 3 days last year." Jacob said still looking around but failing to hear a warning called out by a certain Rainbow haired Pegasus. Not hearing this meant that he got landed on painfully.

"Ouch!" John yelled when he saw the collision "That must've hurt." Jacob stood up and glared at him.

"You are so annoying you know that?" Jacob said before holding his hand out for Rainbowash. "You okay Dash?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but don't call me 'Dash' okay?" She said

"Why not Dash?" Jacob said on purpose just to make her mad.

"Because that's not my name my name is Rainbowdash, not Rainbow, not Dash, Rainbowdash!" She said nearly yelling at him.

"Then why do the girls call you things like, RD, Dashie, Dash, Rainbow, etc. etc.?" Jacob asked making Dash look like she was about to pounce on him.

"Because I rust, like, and enjoy the company of them." Dash said staring daggers at Jacob, "I NEVER liked you since the 'incident'." She said before taking off fast enough to make Jacob fall back down.

"Yeesh what was that about?" John asked helping up Jacob. "What did she mean by the 'incident'?"

"Ah just something that went down between me her and an angry Trixie." Jacob said, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Oh look there's Marcus." John said pointing to an angry looking Marcus covered in something red.

"Hey Marcus!" Jacob called out to him. He turned and looked at them before approaching.

"Guys can you keep a secret?" He said is a hoarse whisper when he got close.

"Of course we can, we're your best friends, and nothing will change that." John said.

"Okay it has to do with Twilight." Marcus said pulling out a red covered knife. "I used this knife to cut her-"

"Oh my god!" Jacob said, "You killed her didn't you! You're a murderer!"  
"NO!" Marcus nearly shouted. "I cut her a piece of cherry pie, but it turns out that pie was really a exploding pie placed there by Pinkie Pie. It exploded and covered us both in cherry sauce."

"Oh…" Jacob said backing away from the group looking stupid. "Why is that a secret?"

"Because I've been able to avoid ALL the pranks she has thrown my way, and I don't want anypony else to know about this alright?"

"Yeah okay." John said. "So where IS Twilight?"

"I don't know she was with me a second ago." He said looking around. "Anyway we should get going."

"Yeah!" All 3 said at once. With that they started to walk away, and as soon as they did a dead Twilight fell out from behind where Marcus was standing. He then turned around and looked directly at you and had devil eyes instead of his blue ones while he maniacly laughed.

I DID THIS FOR FUN THIS HAS NO IMPACT ON THE STOY AT ALL I WANTED TO WRITE A HOROR STORY FOR SOME REASON! THAT IS ALL!


	3. Near Death Experience

"Sweetie Bell! Where are you?" Rarity called throughout Ponyville. "Where could that little filly have gone this time?" She thought before seeing a familiar 2 legged creature. She approached John to ask if he had seen Sweetie, but before she could say anything she was caught off guard by Jacob running up to them and saying something terrible has happened.

"Something terrible has happened!" Jacob said running up to John and Rarity.

"What is it?" Rarity asked.

"One of the fillies in Sweetie Bells class, Button," (P.S. Yes I know that he is pretty much JanAnimations property but I will give a disclaimer in the end. ) "has disappeared. So guess who went looking for him in the Everfree forest?"

"His parents, maybe the police?" John asked.

"Sweetie Bell and the CMC!" Jacob said before turning heel and running towards the Library. "I'm going to get the others, meet us at the entrance to the forest."

"Alright see you there!" John called back before turning to Rarity. "It's pretty late, almost 8 o'clock why was a little filly out this late?"

"She went out to meet her friends at 4 and hasn't been back since." Rarity explained. "I left about 10 minutes ago calling out for her, I was about to ask if you had seen her when this happened. Guess I don't need to now." They started walking towards the forest.

_**AT THE LIBRARY**_

"And that's why you need to come right away." Jacob called to Twilight who was in her room. "Like seriously, right now!"

"So how do you know all this?" She asked as she walked down the stairs. "I mean did you see them go in and not stop them?"

"I'll tell you on the way let's go!" He shouted before running out the door towards the Apple farm to tell Applejack the same thing.

_**15 Minutes later AT THE FOREST ENTRANCE**_

"Alright now that we're all here what's the game plan?" John asked when Jacob and the others arrived.

"More importantly where's Rainbowdash?" Rarity asked looking at Jacob.

"She wouldn't believe me." Jacob said, "She's always hated me, ever since 2 weeks after we got here."

"What happened between you to?" Twilight asked, "I've noticed you two almost never talk and rarely even see each other, it seems I see one of you then he other is on the other side of town."

"Yes why is that Jacob?" Rarity asked.

"Ah've noticed the same thing." Applejack said.

"As have I." Fluttershy said from the back of the group.

"Yea at least explain yourself dude." Marcus said.

"Look guys," Jacob paused to make sure he had all their attention. "I'll explain it later. Alright?" he looked around seeing disappointed nods. "Good, now we need to find Button and the girls."

"I think we should try and see if we can follow their tracks." John said pointing to small hoof markings in the ground. "They will probably lead us to them."

So they set off to find out what had happened to the group of small fillies. But as they got further and further in, and it got later and later in the day. Their hopes were starting to fall and they headed back to the entrance.

"We've been walking for at least 2 hours. And we've found nothing; I think we should call it a night." Twilight said. "Besides I'm sure they found Button and got out safely."

"I beg to differ." Jacob said from a little ahead of the group.

"Why is that?" She called to him.

"Because I found this." He said walking away from a thorn bush and in his hand was a CMC cape, hand made by Sweetie Bell. "This is the official Cutie Mark Crusader cape. Judging by the fact it wasn't on this thorn bush 10 minutes ago when we passed it the first time means they are still here, and very near.

"So they are close?" John asked.

"Very." Jacob said nodding.

"Then they couldn't have gotten far." Rarity said but then they heard the worst thing you could imagine. A little girl shrieking followed by a loud roaring.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked looking really scared and shivering.

"I don't know, but it is VERY close to us." Marcus said looking around the area suddenly noticing Jacob's gone. "Uh guys, where's Jacob?"

_**THIS AREA 10 minutes ago**_

"Are you SURE we're not walking in circles?" Scootalo asked sounding bored. "We've been walking for like a day."

"It hasn't been THAT long." Sweetie Bell said. "Besides we need to find Button. He could be in trouble."

"So could we." Applebloom said. "How do you even know he's in here anyway?"

"I don't but this is the only logical place he could have gone." Sweetie Bell responded, "Hey look it's his game- OW!" She yelled after getting pricked by a thorn, not noticing her cape ripped.

"Are you okay?" Scootalo asked her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a little prick from this thorn bush. Nothing big." She looked back up and saw Button standing not too far away "There he is!" The group then trotted off towards him.

_**Current time**_

"Where is he?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling he went towards the screaming." Marcus said glancing to where it came from.

_**OVER THERE BEHIND THE TREES**_

"Help!" Jacob heard a voice ring out from behind the trees as he ran through them. 'Must help them' he thought to himself as he ran faster until he cleared he trees and saw a large ravine in front of him.

"Help us please!" He heard a voice come from the ravines edge. He got closer to it and saw 4 helpless fillies hanging for their lives just feet from the ravines ledge.

"What happened here?" Jacob asked them when he looked over the edge.

"Well you see, I got tackled by Sweetie Bell over there and then we fell over the edge me just barely grabbing this vine root, and her grabbing my leg, the when they tried to help they fell down and grabbed onto Sweetie Bell." Button said looking up Jacob. "They only recently just fell when that roar happened."

"Okay then." Jacob said putting his hand down and grabbing Buttons leg and hoisting all of them up. "There we go nice and safe. Now let's go back to the others so we can get out of here."

Just as they started walking towards the trees, the thing roared again startling Jacob enough to lose his balance and fall backwards over the ledge. Just as he did however John came out of the trees and grabbed his leg.

"Hory shet! That was close." Jacob said looking down into the Ravine. "Thanks man. I owe you one."

"It's no problem." John said not hearing Button come up next to him.

"Why don't you just pull him up?" He said to John which startled him enough to let go of Jacobs leg and send him falling into the ravine.

"HOLY CRAP!" Jacob said as he was falling towards the ravines bottom. He was twisting and turning and flipping and flopping against the wall of the ravine. After about 2 minutes of falling he felt bored. He looked under him and saw what almost gave him a heart attack; the ground!

"Our father who art in heaven…" Jacob said as he got close to the ground, "hallow be thy name…" he got closer, "our kingdom come I will be done now in the path to heaven," he got even closer, "give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us or trespasses," ever so closer, "as we forgive those who trespassed against us and lead us not into temptation…" He was about 5 feet away from the ground, "AMEN!" suddenly a speeding blur or rainbows saved him at the last second being right under him at the right time and getting him caught on her back saved his life. After they safely landed up on the top of the ravine he opened his eyes surprised to see everypony standing there.

"Am I... Am I dead?" he asked them with a sad look on his face and tears in his eyes, looking around the group he noticed they had tears in their eyes too.

"No you're not." Twilight said happily. "You're alive."

Jacob stood up and looked behind him to see his savior, but before he could say anything she flew up in the air and then out of the forest.

"Well let's get out of here before somepony else falls in the ravine."

_**DA EN THIS IS SOMETHING I THOUGHT OF AS I WENT SO IF ITS BAD MY BAD!**_


End file.
